Liquid crystal display devices are generally used as display devices. An OCB (Optically Compensated Bend) liquid crystal is used in a liquid crystal display device required to have a high response speed. The OCB-mode liquid crystal display device is configured by combining a it cell and an optically compensation film (retardation film). In the OCB-mode liquid crystal display device, the initial liquid crystal alignment state normally takes splay alignment. Therefore, the device must be operated after this alignment state is initially transited to a bend alignment state by applying a predetermined voltage. The OCB mode is a mode for compensating for the residual retardation (the retardation of a liquid crystal when displaying black) by an optically compensation film.